


The past may be behind us, but that doesn’t mean it still can’t hurt.

by Artemis_Eclipse (orphan_account)



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cheryl Blossom & Jughead Jones Friendship, Gen, Mentions of Jason Blossom, Mentions of Jellybean Jones, Underage Drinking, two sad beans being sad together over their siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 20:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15915282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Artemis_Eclipse
Summary: “Me and Jason used to share a bed, just sleeping together protecting each other from the harsh world.” Cheryl spoke softly taking a swing of the whiskey.Jughead hums. “Me and JellyBean too, our trailer is too small for three bedrooms so we’d have to share. She used to curl up against my side and I’d sing to her.”He takes a drink of the whiskey when Cheryl passes it to him.





	The past may be behind us, but that doesn’t mean it still can’t hurt.

“Me and Jason used to share a bed, just sleeping together protecting each other from the harsh world.” Cheryl spoke softly taking a swing of the whiskey.

Jughead Hums. “Me and JellyBean too, our trailer is too small for three bedrooms so we’d have to share. She used to curl up against my side and I’d sing to her.”

He takes a drink of the whiskey when Cheryl passes it to him.

”I remember one time” he starts laughing, “it was the middle of summer and still hot out even at night, we used to have a trampoline, I was thirteen and she was six, so we decided to go outside as quiet as possible and Jump. We jumped for hours until we both layed down and fell asleep. Our mom and dad found us outside, my dad thought it was funny while my mom grounded us.” He was full on laughing at the memory.

Cheryl was laughing too, He decided to take another swing of the drink, it burns going down his throat. It’s a good burn though. Must be why his dad loved it so much.

”mé and JJ did something similar to that once”

”go on”

”before I burned down Thornhill we used to have a big pool, Well one time when JJ couldn’t sleep he decided to wake me up and make us go swimming. We did put we didn’t take showers after and when we woke up we had green hair.”

”so that’s why you two didn’t come to school for like two weeks one time in middle school”

Cheryl giggles, “Yeah, That was the reason.”

She turns to Jughead and he looks right back at her, he hands her The almost empty bottle. 

“Y’know Jones you aren’t so bad, I’d even go as far to say that I like you.”

Jughead puts a hand on his heart and his jaw goes slack

”mé? The Cheryl Blossom likes ME?!”

”I take it back”

”No you don’t”

”no I don’t”

Drinking the last bit of whiskey Cheryl throws it aside not caring about the sound of glass shattering.

”I like you too Cheryl you’re pretty cool” Jughead mummers

Cheryl smiles and nudges closer to The Serpent Prince

”Also, for the love of God please just hook up with Toni Already, we’re all dying in your guys sexual tension.”

”WHY YOU—”

it could be heard a mile away of the sound of a screaming girl and hysterical laughing of a boy.

**Author's Note:**

> Boom bitch, no het romance just friendship.


End file.
